


Roses in a Golden Orchard

by LesbianKJ



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Caring, Comfort, Dancing, Driving, Embarrassment, F/F, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Nervousness, Rants, Secret Crush, Social Anxiety, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots about the Queen of Olympus and the soon to be Queen of the Underworld.
Relationships: Hera & Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Driving Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Persephone attempts to drive Hera somewhere.

**Driving**

"Alright! Persephone exclaimed. "Let's go!"

Hera chuckled behind her hand as she followed the short, pink goddess to the car. The Queen had started to get into the driver's side but Persephone had caught her hand. 

"I was wondering if maybe I could drive?"

Hera raised an eyebrow. "Do you know how to drive?"

"Yeah, sure! Hades taught me how to drive."

"Hades let your drive his car?" Hera asked dubiously.

"Yes, let me drive myself home."

Hera hesitated but Persephone's bottom lip puckered out and her eyes grew large in size. Well, if Hades had let her drive. . .

"Fine," Hera sighed.

Persephone's face brightens up and Hera shook her head as she went to the passenger's seat. She put on her seatbelt just as Persephone was. 

"To the bakery, we go."

Hera barely had time to brace herself against the dashboard as Persephone stepped on the gas. Hera winced at the discomfort reaching for the ceiling handle. 

"I thought you said that Hades taught you how to drive?" Hera asked.

Persephone was suspiciously quiet as she took a sharp turn, causing Hera to breathe harshly through her nose. 

_"Persephone."_

"He taught me once and he didn't know that I couldn't drive."

Hera couldn't help but laugh despite the panic that was threatening to bubble up. 

"Dear heavens, I can only imagine his face," Hera said. "Darling, it's fine that you don't know how to drive. You don't have to trick us."

Persephone blushed. "I didn't-"

"Darling, first of all, _slow down,_ " Hera said. " _Gently_ press your foot on the brake before you give us whiplash."

Persephone sort of followed her directions, Hera still lurched against her seatbelt. 

"Second-"

She paused, seeing Persephone looking a little guilty about the whole, and she decided to skip the rehashing of tricking point. 

"Second, I would be willing to teach you how to drive properly, if you want," Hera said, running a hand through her hair. "We may be immortals but being in a car wreck hurts like Tartarus."

Hera left out the part that she felt her immortal life flash before her eyes. 

The blush on Persephone's face only grew and Hera let out a sigh, placing a hand on Persephone's shoulder. 

"Pull over here, turn on your signal light," she said. 

Persephone did as told, barely getting out of the way of a beeping car. Hera found it easier to breathe once the car was parked and they were out of harms' way. She turned to Persephone, who was refusing to look at her. 

"Darling, look at me, there's no need to be embarrassed." 

When that didn't work, Hera nudged Persephone with her shoulder, a slight reassuring smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm going to let you on a little secret," Hera started. "And you can't tell anybody else. Not Artemis or Eros or even Hades."

"Hades doesn't know?"

Persephone perked up at this. Hera's smiled turned into a grin, glad that it was enough to raise Persephone's spirit. 

"No, I had your mother swear on the River Styx to not to tell the soul."

"My mother?" Persephone repeated.

Hera nodded. "Yes. Once upon a time, I was a terrible driver, and Demeter was willing to teach me."

She paused, her cheeks growing warm as she recalled that day. She could laugh at it now but back then she was so horrified about the whole thing. 

"Well, the first day was a disaster," Hera said. "I had the car in reverse without realizing it, and when I had pressed on the gas, we were both screaming our heads off until I gained enough common sense to slam on the brakes."

Persephone's eyes grew wide at the tale.

"Demeter explained to me which letter meant what and what I was supposed to do with them. So, I made sure that I had it in drive and off we went. Long story short, I was pressing on the gas, and Demeter wanted to me to drive faster, so I ended up slamming on the gas and we ended up bulldozing through _everything_. While I was driving, I had to swerve out the way to avoid hitting Nymphs and Satyrs and the other being that were minding their business-"

Hera had to pause to laugh. Recalling the event like it was yesterday. Demeter screaming at her to hit the brakes but she couldn't for the life of her remember which one was the brakes. 

"Thank heavens, nobody got hurt. . .but I ended up crashing into a tree. I destroyed Demeter's nerves and she wouldn't teach me until 400 years had passed."

Hera finished with a chuckle and Persephone had joined in.

"Oh wow, you weren't joking, that was awful!"

"Yes, it was but with practice, I got better," Hera said.

The golden goddess leaned forward and tucked some of Persephone's hair behind her ears. 

"And with practice and a patient teacher, you will be too."

Persephone looked at Hera, almost bashful. 

"And you wouldn't mind teaching me how to drive?" Persephone asked.

"Of course, I will! I said that I would." Hera reassured her. "But not right now. First, I will be driving us to the bakery. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be taking prompts on tumblr (fiestylilmetalbendingqueen) or my discord from the Lore Olympus server, Queen Hera.


	2. Shut Up and Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone takes Hera clubbing.

**Dancefloor**

Hera was paranoid even though she was disguised. She fussed over her black hair, and she kept having the need to check over her shoulder. 

"Hera, you're fine."

The Queen of Olympus nearly jumped out of her temporary red skin, at the sound of her name so close to her ear. She had to remind herself that she was Persephone, and nobody knew who she was. She knew that she had made sure that she looked nothing like her golden self with blue eyes and average height, instead opting for something taller, with black hair, red skin, and brown eyes. It would be impossible for somebody to look at her and immediately think Queen Hera, especially with how anxious she was acting. 

"I know, and yet. . ." Hera trailed off.

The music was loud and should've been distracting but she couldn't help but feel like people were staring. Realistically she knew that they weren't, everybody was entirely wrapped up in themselves or their companions that they weren't giving her a second thought. She was the Queen of Gods, the only parties she has been to lately are the ones she hosts or Zeus's brothers. Not a club with a bunch of lesser deities. She couldn't even remember her last time in a club and had fun without having to worry about her reputation. 

Persephone had been shocked about it, even going so far as ranting that Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades could do whatever they wanted. So why couldn't she or her mother or Hestia have the same freedom? Hera had found the whole thing endearing but really it was so blatantly clear why that was. 

_"Because women get held at a different standard than men. We can't afford slip-ups because people are less forgiving to women."_

_"That's stupid! We're going out and we're going to have fun."_

_"Persephone, I can't-"_

_"Sure you can! You'll wear a disguise and then we can have fun."_

_And before Hera could protest, Persephone was already pulling the puppy dog look._

_"Please Hera?"_

_And how could she say no to that face?_

Now they were here and Hera couldn't relax. 

"Let's dance, maybe that will help you loosen up."

Persephone pulled Hera to her feet and led her to the dance floor. They sway to the beat, Hera too nervous to be anything more daring but Persephone was patient. She didn't try to egg Hera on, try to reassure her on things that her brain didn't want to believe with help. But slowly as Hera began to lose herself to the songs and the flow of the beat, she pushed herself out of her comfort zone. Hera wasn't a good dancer but still once upon a time, she loved to dance. She wondered where the love for it went and if it would ever fully come back. Yet, that doubt didn't linger in her mind as she danced with Persephone. She could see it come back with her. She didn't think too hard on the implication letting that worry fade into another day. 

"Persephone?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

And that smile was worth it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be taking prompts on tumblr (fiestylilmetalbendingqueen) or my discord from the Lore Olympus server, Queen Hera.


End file.
